Gundam Muyo
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: ****CHAPTER 7 UP and a part of chap 5 redone**** What happens when Tenchi and gang help The gundam pilots fight Oz? or is there something bigger behind OZ.Please R/R ooc maybe
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo or any other guest characters. Don't sue please!!!  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic. Thanks.  
  
Gundam Muyo  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Kaori-Sasami  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
9:00 a.m.  
  
"Class we have two new students," the teacher said.  
  
As she introduced them the two guys walked in.  
  
"Students this is Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. You two take those seats in the back."  
  
As the two guys walked by one of the blue-haired girls checked them out.  
  
"Hey, Sasami what do you think about the new guys?" asked Bulma.  
  
Sasami had been working on her homework, trying to finish before class officially started.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Bulma. What?"  
  
"The new guys. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, they're kinda cute. I like the one with the braid."  
  
"They're cute but I still like Brad."  
  
  
  
Same time somewhere on the internet.  
  
lastchild4876: Hello genuis2000. Do you have any ideas for me today?  
  
genuis2000: I'm formulating one now. Give me a sec…  
  
genuis2000: Finish!  
  
lastchild4876: Good!  
  
genuis2000: Okay. Surround the building and move in slowly. As you move in attack from all sides and find their weak spot. Then attack and take over.  
  
lastchild4876: Thanks. You'll be online all day right?  
  
genuis2000: Yes so if you need anything I'm just a click away ^_^.  
  
  
  
12:00  
  
"Sasami, lets go sit with the new guys," Bulma said as they left the snack bar.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The guys were eating alone at farthest away corner and it took them a moment to find them.  
  
"Hello, this is Sasami Juari and I'm Bulma Briefs. We have our first class with you two."  
  
"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell and this here is Heero Yuy," Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"Nice to meet you two," Sasami said as they sat down.  
  
"Do you guys have any idea were we could find a place to stay," Heero growled.  
  
They had been eating in silence for five minutes when Heero talked, which caused Bulma and Sasami to jump.  
  
"You could ask Tenchi Masaki if you can stay at his house. They're renting out rooms. His house is full of girls so he would probably let you stay for free. He says those girls really drive him crazy. Isn't that right Sasami?"  
  
'Can't you keep your mouth closed for one second. Shish.' Thought Sasami  
  
"Yea. I could go ask him for you. I live in the Masaki house with my sister and a few others."  
  
Duo and the others got up and Sasami led them to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, I want to introduce you to our new roommates if that's okay with you."  
  
Tenchi gave them a once over.  
  
"Sure, you know I'd appreciate them moving in. So who are you guys."  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell and this is Heero Yuy."  
  
"Great! Meet Sasami and I in front of the school after school, kay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
3:30  
  
"So Sasami were is Tenchi?"  
  
"Over there Heero. Hey Tenchi. Have you seen Ryo-oh-ki."  
  
"She should just now be getting out of class."  
  
"Who is Ryo…Ryo…"Duo struggled to ask.  
  
"Ryo-oh-ki? She is our ride. Look. Here she comes.'  
  
Ryo-oh-ki was in her child form waving a paper.  
  
"Sasami! Sasami! Look I made 100 on my english Quiz"  
  
"Way to go Ryo-oh-ki"  
  
"What?! This little child is our ride." growled Heero.  
  
Sasami ignored him but Tenchi told Heero that Ryo-oh-ki had four forms. Heero did not believe him.  
  
"Show him what you can do Ryo-oh-ki!"  
  
Ryo-oh-ki first went to her cabbit form then Sasami threw her into the air and she transformed into her ship form.  
  
"Interesting" said Heero as Duo just gawked.  
  
  
  
Compliments and flames welcome. I will use these to know if I should continue or not. And after you review please read my first songfic Wake up that is under anime Digimon.  
  
Kaori-Sasami 


	2. Arrive Home With New Guest

Sorry it took so long so here in a hurry.  
  
Gundam Muyo Chapter 2  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka, Washuu, Mioshi, Yuka-chan Ki-chan, We're home. Come meet our new guest," shouted Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko slowly drifted from the rafter into the hall where until recently she once would wait along side Ayeka waiting for Tenchi. Ayeka slowly descended the stairs much paler than normal. A tired Washuu appeared out of the once linen closet. Mioshi carried a three-year-old Mayuka on her back from the swing set outside. Kionye popped out of the kitchen with a wide smile.  
  
"Tenhi-papa, Sami-chan, Ohki-chan!" Mayuka shouted as Mioshi sat her down.  
  
She ran over to them and gave a big hug (at least as big as she could) to each. She stopped when she reached Duo and Heero. She looked them over and then said,  
  
"Tenhi-papa did you bring them to cheer up Oko-mama and Eka-mama."  
  
This made Ayeka, Ryoko, Duo, And Tenchi to blush slightly. Heero only smirked at the little one's antics. He always did like children though he had to hide it because of his training.  
  
"No Yuka-chan. They are going to live with us for a while." This he said to everyone.  
  
"Everyone this is Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Heero, Duo this is my. umm. extended family. The space pirate, Ryoko and her ship Ryo-ohki whom you have meet"  
  
"Weak boys." She grumbled.  
  
"The oldest Jurian princess Ayeka and you already know her sister Princess Sasami"  
  
"Hn" said a not too happy Ayeka.  
  
"The genius scientist, Washuu."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Washuu said while trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"The clumsy galaxy police officer, Misohi"  
  
"Hello" waved Mioshi.  
  
"My fiancée and galaxy detective, Kionye'  
  
"Hi" was the happy answer from Kionye.  
  
"Last my daughter, Mayuka. I'll explain later." He said when he saw Duo's expression.  
  
"I like you two" she gave a hug to each pilot.  
  
After she gave a hug to them she asked Heero to pick her up. To Duo's surprise he did. She was tired and it was her usual naptime so she quickly fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"Ayeka will you show Heero where to take Yuka and then lead him to a guest room."  
  
"Hn. Follow me." She motioned to Heero.  
  
"And Sasami will you show Duo to his room."  
  
"Alright" Duo followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
One of my longest yet. Wait maybe not.umm.oh well. ~holds up a beaten and bruised writer block muse~ Finally beat him. He was so mean. I have different stories to write so I'm glad I beat him. Sorry for this to take so long. Oh if you can't figure out why Ayeka and Ryoko are mad it's because Tenchi is engaged to Kionye. And for you that don't know Mayuka is the Daughter of Tenchi and Yuzuha from Tenchi the Movie 2. Mayuka has blue hair in pigtails. She always wears a polka dot dress. If you want more info on her just Email me (koneko@htcomp.net) or write in the review. And see if you can guess the couples to be I gave hints so hunnn ~ sticks out tounge~  
  
Bye K-S ( 


	3. Memories

This was going to be posted last week but school and the dove festival were last weekend. Sorry for the wait Ayeka. I need to tahnk her for being my editor. BYE  
  
Gundam Muyo  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
By Kaori-Sasami  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero carried Mayuka while he followed Ayeka. She led them to a room in the middle of the hall.  
  
  
  
"In here is her crib." Motioned Ayeka.  
  
  
  
Heero quickly laid Mayuka down and covered her. Ayeka didn't like the silence as she led him to his room.  
  
  
  
"She looks so peaceful when she is asleep, ne?"  
  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
  
"So do you have a job? Cause it would help you pay your rent. It's not big just a couple of dollars." 'Damn,' Ayeka thought, 'He looks so familiar.'  
  
  
  
Heero ignored her question but thought 'I think I know her from somewhere. But where?'  
  
  
  
Their thoughts where interrupted when they reached Heero and Duo's room. They heard laughter inside and when they opened the door saw Duo, Ryo- ohki in her human form, and Sasami laughing.  
  
  
  
"Oh hello sister. You should have seen." her sister cut her off.  
  
  
  
"Let us leave so they can get comfortable. Supper will be in a few hours as soon as Sasami fixes it."  
  
  
  
"Oh Supper! Talk to you later Duo." Sasami and Ryo-ohki ran off with Ayeka behind her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sasami led Duo to his room. Ryo-ohki had ran on a head to check on everything in the room. Duo was quite (o_O) with his hands behind his head. He did not hear Sasami when she muttered something, he just slipped into his own little world.  
  
  
  
Sasami knew she had seen Duo years ago but she could place when or where to be exact. "Damn it" She muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
Duo was daydreaming or so he thought.  
  
  
  
~~~Daydream~~~  
  
  
  
"Give this locket to her while I'm away" a seven year old Duo said. "Tell her it will only open if I use my key."  
  
  
  
"Okay" said a eight year old girl in pigtails whose face was hidden by a hat.  
  
  
  
"Duo!" yelled a far-off voice.  
  
  
  
"Tell her I'll see her as soon as I get back. Bye!"  
  
  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
  
  
As he came back to reality he did not see the little cabbit sitting in the doorway.  
  
  
  
CRASH!  
  
  
  
He tripped and landed face first on the floor. He sat up and looked at Sasami who was trying to stifle a giggle. He looked over at a human form Ryo-ohki rubbing the back of her head and burst out laughing. This caused the other two to laugh and they laughed until Heero and Ayeka opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Oh hello sister. You should have seen." her sister cut her off.  
  
  
  
"Let us leave so they can get comfortable. Supper will be in a few hours as soon as Sasami fixes it."  
  
  
  
"Oh Supper! Talk to you later Duo." Sasami and Ryo-ohki ran off with Ayeka behind her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
lastchild4876: Evening Genuis.  
  
  
  
genuis2000: Hey.  
  
  
  
A few minutes past.  
  
  
  
lastchild4876: You alright G.  
  
  
  
genuis2000: Yeah just tired.  
  
  
  
lastchild4876: Oh well drink some water and go to bed.  
  
  
  
genuis2000: But I have things to do.  
  
  
  
lastchild4876:No buts you need rest talk to you tommorow. Bye  
  
  
  
genuis2000:Bye. 


	4. First Gundam Fight and a little memory

Hey this is for you zelinko. You gave me a good idea. OOHH NNOO! Sorry, I should really pay attention to my spelling . Thanks Krazy Pandi. Sailoraekanatku2 I'm new to writing and I easily run out of idea's so I'm sorry for the shortness I'll try to make this longer. Cool Baby thanks for liking my story. Hey Ayeka P. keep up the good editing. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Gundam Muyo Chapter 4 By kaori-sasami  
  
  
  
Washu turned off her message system after talking to a military officer and helping him out. He'd written that her plan was successful. Now she was going to go through her computer and delete the old files that had been in there since before Ryoko was created. Some of the files brought happiness while others only brought sadness. Half way through deleting she came to two files. One she recognized as the file for Ryoko's creation and the other was the creation that was stolen from her while she had worked on Ryoko. She never was able to find him so she deleted the files along with her memories.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You know Heero, the princesses seem so familiar. What do you think?"  
  
"Hai, they are familiar."  
  
"And Ryoko makes me thank of Wu-man and his weak onna comments. Wonder what would happen if they met."  
  
*beep  
  
Heero turned to his laptop while Duo kept talking.  
  
'Heero,  
  
Contact the other pilots and save all prisoners from the 5834 base in Tyoko and blow it up. Simple in and out mission. Complete it and you can have a full week of rest.  
  
J'  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked, noticing the open laptop.  
  
"Call the others," Heero told him as he sent back his acceptance of the mission.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero and Trowa, being the two fastest, ran quietly through the halls and easily freed the captives, but had trouble getting out.  
  
"Bomb is planted," Heero said into the walkie-talkie.  
  
Outside had been quiet until Duo tripped over his feet and was heard by the guards.  
  
"Braided baka, you will get us shot." Wufei griped as he pulled Duo up by his braid.  
  
They ran back to their gundams as Leo after Leo came out from an underground hanger.  
  
"Bomb is planted."  
  
"Good, now would you two get out here and help!" came the reply from Duo  
  
They could have easily taken out the entire fleet of Leos, but more machines were still coming from the hanger. Duo and Quatre were back to back, slicing mobile suit after mobile suit.  
  
"Hey Q-man, Do you think this base is a factory cover-up?"  
  
"Maybe, with this many who knows?"  
  
Heero and Trowa showed up and started destroying Leos. Trowa blasted a few and slashed some others while perfect solider cut some up himself.  
  
"Wu-man! Behind you!"  
  
"Maxwell!!" Wufei yelled as he stabbed the Leo behind him.  
  
*BOOM  
  
The whole base exploded and the pilots finished off the few remaining Leos. They all said bye and went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
YAY! I got a new chapter up and I've started the next ones. YAY! Please Review. This is the first fight scene I've written, so I want to know how I did please. Maybe if I finish it later tonight I'll post the next chapter. N I changed my penname.  
  
Bye, Koneko Tenshi =^.^=(mew) 


	5. Dreams Explain The Past

Gundam Muyo  
Chapter 5  
By Koneko Tenshi.  
  
"Prince Akino, the princesses will be here soon. Your father said you need  
to get your bodyguard in training and greet them at the door." A servant  
told a young boy.  
"Alright, Michred. You are dismissed." Akino said.  
A few minutes later the prince stood next to the door with his B.I.T. The  
two princesses walked in and he went to his bride to be. He had wanted to  
meet with her to tell her of his journey his mother and father told him he  
and his B.I.T. had to go on but they would not tell him where he was to go.  
"Hello, Princesses." Akino said as he bowed.  
"Hello Akino." They said in unison.  
"I wish we could meet under better conditions."  
"Why do you say that, Prince?" his fiancée asked.  
"Because I am to leave on a trip soon and I may not return. We are going to  
try to settle a war near the new quadrant we have aquried."  
"Oh well lets make our time together mean something."  
"Yes, lets." He offered her his arm and they went off to have lunch before  
they had fun.  
~ Days later ~  
'Good bye, my princess.' Akino thought as he looked out of his ship to see  
her waving. Soon he was nearing the new quadrant. Suddenly there was a loud  
crash from the backside of the ship.  
"Akino, get down." His father commanded. The door to the room was soon  
forced open.  
"You'll never get my son." Akino heard his father say. He watched their  
feet move around from where he was as swords clashed. Minutes later his  
father collapsed and said one thing as he died.  
"I love you son. Never change." After that Akino was hit on his head and  
everything went black.  
  
"Sammie were you hide?" yelled the little boy.  
He heard the young princess giggle and followed the sound. Soon he came to  
the hall of trees. He paused for a moment thinking he heard a faint scream  
from inside but he couldn't distinguish it from all the noise of the battle  
that was going on outside. He kept walking about looking for the princess  
before he got in trouble for losing her.  
"Funny boy." Came the giggle from behind him.  
He turned around and saw the princess there. He grabbed her in a hug and  
went off to find her nanny.  
~ Years later ~  
"Move out of the way kid." Came a voice as the teen was pushed to the  
ground.  
The boy quickly stood up and charged the man who was trying to force his  
way into the hold of the prince.  
"Do not kill him we need him. Knock him out and get the other." Came a  
commanding voice from a scrawny man.  
The teen attacked but was easily knocked to the ground. He cursed him self  
for not being better for the prince as he quickly lost consinus.  
  
"Hey, Triton! I heard you got a new undercover assignment," said Triton's  
blonde angel. True she could be a better officer but she was funny and  
sweet. He had decided that after his next assignment he would finally ask  
her.  
"Yeah it's near a place called earth and I am supposed to track down a gang  
called the Barton Foundation. Hopefully this won't take long.  
"Oh well I have to go patrol the Jurian sector so I can't wait to see you  
again."  
"Oh. I was hoping you would have been able to go with me but I guess I'll  
see you when I get back."  
"Wait Triton I want to give you a gift but don't open it until later."  
"Okay." Triton took the gift and gave her a kiss and left for the earth  
quadrant.  
  
"Working on another project, Honey?" Said the blonde who had just come in.  
There was a small tug on his pantleg and he bent down to pick up the small  
boy and put him on his shoulders.  
"Yes. Just another simple thing." She replied.  
"You aren't making another child are you?"  
"He needs someone to play with you know." She said as she came over to take  
the child who had fallen asleep to bed.  
"Yes but you nearly lost him. Are you sure you want to risk it again?"  
"Yes."  
"Well alright, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." He gave her a  
light kiss on the lips and walked back up stairs.  
~~ Couple hours later ~~  
He awoke to a crash then a hand covered his mouth and nose. The last thing  
he heard was a child's quiet cry and a murmur of voices.  
  
He looked up from his pet as his father walked in. He crawled over and  
pulled on the older man's pant cuff. He was picked up and soon rocked to  
sleep.  
~~ Couple hours later ~~  
He awoke in his crib as someone walked in. He thought it was his mother and  
started to babble. But as he was picked up he realized it was neither his  
mother nor his father. When he saw his father slumped against someone he  
began to cry.  
  
Simultaneously all the pilots woke up.  
Wufei looked at his wrist and the beautiful jewels embedded in his skin.  
Quatre fingered the gold band ring he kept on his necklace at all times.  
Trowa looked at the silver bracelet he always wore. Duo's hand went up to  
the key on the necklace as he watched Heero get up and pull a wooden object  
with jewels embedded in it out of a drawer.  
  
Sorry it took longer than expected. You should be able to guess who goes  
with which dream. I will either do the girls dreams next or start putting  
them back together. If anyone knows the ages of Ayeka, Ryoko, Mioshi,  
Sasami, and Washu would you please tell me?  
Thanks  
((Hey I found out trowa's really name so I had to make changes. Bai.) 


	6. The locket and key

Gundam Muyo Chapter 6 Koneko Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while. I don't own the characters just the plot.  
  
  
  
~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~`` ~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~  
  
"Father, why must we take over the Earth Sphere?" the girl asked as she sat across from her father at a dining table.  
  
"Because Earth has the four keys to take over Jurai, and with Jurai in my power I can rule the universe." her father told her as they began to eat.  
  
"Oh. But why must I pretend. Can't we just take it over now?"  
  
"No. Besides, a planet after a war is easy to take over. Now head back to earth before someone realizes you're gone."  
  
"Yes, Father. Bye." Her father watched as she dematerialized.  
  
~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~`` ~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~  
  
Mayuka came running from upstairs and jumped on to the couch were Duo was watching TV.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hide me!" Mayuka said as she jumped on Duo.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked the little troublemaker he had come to like.  
  
"Mayuka!" Sasami said as she came into the living room, "What did you do with my headdress?"  
  
Mayuka just tried to curl herself into a smaller ball in Duo's lap. Ayeka came down stairs with something in her hand.  
  
"Sasami, I believe this is yours," she said as she handed Sasami a headdress similar to hers.  
  
"Thank you, sister," she said as she looked at Mayuka then the smirk on Duo's face.  
  
Sasami just gave an exasperated sigh then went back to her room to fix her hair. Duo looked at Mayuka and they both started laughing. Then she attacked Duo and started tickling him, and he tickled back. Later as they laid on the couch exhausted, she saw his necklace.  
  
"What's that?" she asked as she looked at the key on his necklace.  
  
"It opens someone's locket," he explained.  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"I don't remember because I've had it for a long time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Breakfast!" came Sasami's yell from the dining table. They winced since the table was right behind the couch.  
  
~~ Next day ~~  
  
"Yuka-Chan, what do you have?" Ryo-Ohki asked as Mayuka tried to hide something in her hands.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Give it here. Most likely it's not yours."  
  
Ryo-Ohki chased after Mayuka through the house. Mayuka ran into Tenchi and Kiyone's bedroom and jumped on their bed.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Tell Ohki-Chan to leave me alone," she said as she shook Tenchi.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Ohki-Chan is chasing me."  
  
"Well she has something that's not hers," Ryo-Ohki told him.  
  
"What do you have Yuka-Chan?" Kiyone asked sleepily.  
  
Mayuka just sat still and clenched the objects tighter.  
  
"Mayuka Masaki, give me what you have in your hands, now." Tenchi demanded.  
  
She opened her hands revealing two necklaces; one with a key and the other had a locket.  
  
"I just wanted to see if Sami-chan's necklace could be opened with Duo- kun's necklace."  
  
She took the key and put it in the lock of the locket and turned it. The locket popped open and inside was an old picture of Duo and Sasami when they were young.  
  
~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~  
  
KT: Hey readers! It's close to the war to being over in this. I'll skip some things and there will be no endless waltz.  
  
Koneko: (yells from other room) KT get your butt in here and help me with these two chibi-nekos.  
  
KT: Coming! (returns with Chibi-Neko Wufei) Now, who do you people want to see get together first?  
  
Koneko: (walks in with Chibi-Neko Duo who is pulling on his tail) Stupid, they don't know who's with who.  
  
KT: True. Of course you have to figure out who is with whom, but the most right answers will be used for my next chapter. Now please review how my story is going please.  
  
C-N Duo: Can me and Fei go play now?  
  
KT: Fine but be careful. (sets C-N Wufei down) Bai for now. 


	7. Reunited

Gundam Muyo  
Chapter 7  
Koneko Tenshi  
Duo looked around at the exhausted group. Heero was shining his gun while  
Trowa sat against a tree. Wufei was meditating, and he and Quatre were just  
bored. They had all met up to have a meeting, which had turned into a hang-  
out session, and it was starting to get late. He knew the girls better now  
and knew they would be worried since he and Heero had left early that  
morning.  
As they headed back to the household with the others behind, Duo felt for  
his necklace. All he found was his other necklace, the one of a cross.  
"Shit."  
Heero lifted an eyebrow at Duo, who started moving around carefully while  
looking for his necklace.  
"Shit, Shit, Shit. How could I've lost that necklace?"  
Heero just watched the boy fidget until he eventually gave up and resorted  
to pouting all the way home.  
As soon as they arrived, Duo hopped out of the car and ran straight into  
Sasami. He stopped to help her up and say sorry before he sped up the  
stairs. Heero walked in with the other guys.  
"What's his problem?" asked Sasami.  
"He lost his necklace." Heero replied.  
She looked passed him at the other pilots. "Oh. Hello." Sasami smiled at  
the three strangers. "I'm Sasami Jurai. And you are?"  
By this time, everyone but Washuu, and of course Duo, had shown up to see  
what all the commotion was all about.  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. This is Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei." He  
pointed to each as he said their name.  
"This is my sister Ayeka, the space pirate Ryoko, her space ship Ryo-ohki,  
Tenchi and his fiancée Kiyone, his daughter Mayuka, and officer Mioshi.  
Wahsuu is down in her lab."  
Ryoko caught the surprise and another emotion that played through Quatre's  
eyes. When she blinked it was gone.  
"Triton? Is that really you?"  
Mioshi pushed her way past Sasami to get a good look at Trowa. He looked  
surprised when the blonde called him by his real name. Only two people knew  
him by that name, and she was one of them.  
He surprised everyone, including Duo who had come back down, by scooping  
Mihoshi up and giving her a genuine hug and a full-on kiss.  
"Triton, it's been too long. Where have you been?"  
"On Earth. And I go by Trowa here."  
"Oops. Sorry. Oh! I've missed you so much."  
She embraced him in another warm hug. Everyone was clearly surprised and  
said nothing for a long time, as if afraid to ruin the moment.  
"Okay, someone needs to explain," Duo said, finally braking the silence.  
"She's my girlfriend. I worked with her as a galaxy police officer for  
years."  
"I knew you looked familiar." Kiyone smiled as she remembered. "You're  
Triton Bloom, one of our high ranking officers, and you were sent on a  
mission.umm.how long has it been?"  
"Five years, I was sent to try to prevent a war which, you can see, was  
unsuccessful."  
"Whoa! So you're not from earth?"  
"None of the five of us are."  
All but Quatre gave him a questioning look.  
"All will be explained in due time. Now lets get settled in." Quatre stated  
with an air of finality.  
  
A chill went down Washuu's back. She quickly typed on the computer to see  
if any negative or new energy sources had come to the area. The last time  
she had checked, she had discovered a familiar energy in Heero and a  
powerful one in Duo. Now as she looked, three sources came up. One similar  
to Mioshi's and another similar to Ryoko's.  
"No it can't be." She couldn't believe there was one similar to hers.and it  
was coming her way.  
"I didn't believe I'd every see you again."  
As Washuu turn to face the man behind her, she changed into her adult form.  
She was now taller and more filled out, a woman.  
"I thought you were dead," she said. She gazed into the soft blue green  
eyes of the blond, 6 foot man.  
"No, just brainwashed," he stated as she smiled wider.  
"But then how do you remember?"  
"It all started to come back a couple of months ago. I'll have to explain  
when we have the meeting."  
"And our boy?"  
"You'll see him soon enough."  
  
Sorry it took so long guys. I'll try to be quicker especially now that I  
finished my other story. And I have to thank my beta ayeka. Please R&R.  
Thanks. Peace out. V=^.^= meow Koneko Tenshi 


End file.
